Not Too Distant Future
by narutokid239
Summary: Nova, Pixie, and Rebel are transported to an unfamilar world by a familar yet unfamiliar face. Deceit, Power Struggles, and Questions ensue. An interquel to my "Young X-Men: Omega Level Threat" suggest reading that before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Shock**

* * *

><p>David continued to stare at the now vacant area in front of him not even the panicked sounds of the crowd around him drew his eyes away from that one spot. Moments ago he had seen three of his schoolmates, two being good friends and the other the brother of that friend, vanish into some sort of spatial portal opened by a mysterious guy with a hood and the lower half of his face covered up his last words echoeing in his head, <em>"I should kill you, but this will have to do."<em>

"David! David!" cried Scott Summers AKA Cyclops

The elder man managed to fight through the crowd of people and place his hands on David's shoulder bringing him back to the situation at hand, "David, what are you doing here? You have to get inside the school!" informed one of the X-Men

His mind now a fraction of its usual clarity he managed to say, "Ja-Jaqueris, Megan, and Ja'Keyon the-they disappeared."

Cyclops responded with, "Were they lost in the crowd?"

David shook his head almost frantically at the question, "No, some guy in a brown hood with a mask covering the bottom of his face came and took them through a weird portal."

Behind his shades Cyclops eyebrows raised in confusion. The description he had just been given didn't match any of the rogues belonging to the X-Men, but he didn't have time to ponder on it any further. There was a riot happening and people would be needing their assistance against the crazy scheme of one of their own students.

"Okay, David, I need yo to listen to me. There are a lot of people here that can't defend themselves against mutants I need you to help round up as many as you can onto the bus waiting nearby. Can you do that David?" asked Cyclops

The boy closed his eyes and let out a meditative breath before opening them again and saying, "Yeah, I can handle it."

"Good, but be careful some of the other students are protesting as well." Cyclops encouraged before the black teen ran off to carry out his task

Now that he was alone Cyclops had his own agenda to attend to. David wouldn't be able to get everyone to safety by himself so he had to do his part. Checking the area for a safe place to fire he lifted his shades and out came a powerful blast of ruby colored beams. They dug into the ground and kicked up dirt making a small trench in front of a group of pedestrians who stopped to try and identify the origin of the beam.

"Everyone, I need you all to follow me to safety!" he called to them

He wasn't sure if they would listen to him given that it **was **a mutant who started the Riot in the first place, but this didn't occur to them or maybe they were too afraid to think clearly because they all ran towards the ruby-quartz wearing man. With everyone around him he said, "Now that everyone is together I need you all to stick close, hold hands if you must, but make sure you aren't overwhelmed in the crowd. Alright let's go."

**Elsewhere...**

Emma was with her ever present protege's known as the Stepford Cuckoos and the furry azure intellectual known simply as Beast. They were all situated behind a bus located outside the main gate having gone there once the riot went underway, "Mr. McCoy the riot is going to become violent soon. Quentin plans to unleash his group upon the humans." informed the Cuckoos

A glass window from the bus over their heads shattered from a rock being thrown through it causing the mutants to cover their heads from the shards, "I think it already has become violent, but I'm worried more about Charles wellbeing. You said he was supposed to meet you this morning, right?"

"Yes. Ms. Frost assumed he was powdering his head." answered the twins

Emma narrowed her eyes at her children and ignored a look of beration from Hank who continued talking to the girls, "I overhead one of the protestors saying that Charles was involved. Luckily Wolverine is going to check on him." Another window shattered spraying the ground with scattered shards once more, "You need to get your girls out of here, Emma!"

**At Charles Xavier's Office**

Standing outside at the balcony overlooking the riot with a certain level of satisfaction and pride the orchestrator of this entire event, Quentin Quire, smiled devilishly with eyes glazed over from the excess use of the drug Kick. His right eye twitched involuntarily, but he paid it no mind as spoke to his captive who was now tied down to a chair, "This is really beautiful you know, but I'm sure everyone won't see it that way. Terrorists, Fanatics, Mutant Supremacists, that's what we'll be called but that's because they fail to see the exquisiteness of it all."

Even though Charles couldn't see him he knew the boy was not even facing him, too delighted at the chaos he was causing, "What exactly do you plan to accomplish by doing this Quentin?"

This made the boy turn around and smile maniacally at his former Professor, "What's the matter can't you read my mind? I sincerely hope not because then that helmet wouldn't really serve it's purpose if you could now would it? You know I got the directions from off the Internet they were adapted from blueprints provided by Magneto, turns out he had even more great ideas then I could imagine."

Charles turned his mouth into a tight frown at this, even in death his old adversary managed to inspire anarchism with his ludicrous ideals, "Yes, and he was a very accomplished dancer as well. On top of that he was a Machiavellian schemer who set a horrible example for you children to follow."

Quentin turned back outside and yelled loudly putting his hands in the air, "But he was right! Don't you see? Everything he preached about, everything he warned us about is true! Humans are bad and Mutants are good, why can't understand that?"

Charles lowered his head at how low his student had fallen, the Hypercortisone D had clouded his mind in a thick haze of zealousy, "Quentin..." he began softly

"Even if he was so horrible at least he did something when the going got tough! When humans pushed against him he pushed back, but where were you when all this happened? Watching the opera?" entered Tattoo wanting to slap the man silly

Hovering over his shoulder Redneck added, "Humans were the ones that bombed our cities yet you still want to integrate with them! Talk about a death wish."

"Magneto had the right idea. Kill them before they kill us." said Radian

Xavier had had enough forsaking his characterisitc calmness he screamed, "And look where it got him! He's dead now! For all his talk of advancing the mutant race all it got us was giant mutant killing robots assembled and 16 million of our kind wiped out!"

His outburst served to silence the three children and Tatto even back away a little a look of shock on her face, but standing at the balcony with megaphone in hand Quentin was undeterred and continued beaming at the things below. Walking up behind him Glob said, "They're gonna be sending the X-Men soon. In a few minutes we'll be a nasty paste in the floor."

Quentin leaned forward on the railing of the balcony still carrying that crazy smile he said, "Good let them come. Every generation needs a martyr. The Omega Gang, a Team of Believers, that's what they'll call us."

Glob gave him a worried look which Quentin didn't need his telepathy to notice causing his smile to dampen a bit, "But if you're worried about the curtain falling on us too soon don't be. Because you're about to deliver an act that no one will soon forget."

**Back on the Institue Grounds...**

Emma and her girls were running away from the far side of the bus that seemed to have been attracting to many rocks for their tastes. They stopped beside a tree to catch their breath. As they did so Emma took in the catastrophe happening around her: People ran in every which direction knocking down anyone that stood in their way and she even spotted some student throwing another from the steps of the school. It was as if everyone had lost all semblance of rational thought, all because of one boy with a bad hair day.

"I suppose you five are expecting some sort of congratulatory response for the fact that you guessed right what Mr. Quire's intentions were." said Emma to the girls

The twins stood up, finally catching their second wind, "Not at all Ms. Frost." said four of the five

"But, I would like to remind you that...we told you so." added the one known as Sopie, the spit fire of the group

Emma noticed the insertion of "I" instead of "we", but put it out of her mind and said, "Indeed you did girls, but I'm sure this is just another petulant cry for help."

Just then the window of Charles' office exploded into many pieces and out came a flaming mass of pink substance which contained a human skeleton and floating eyeballs. He landed on the lawn knocking two people away from him and yelled into the air, "Lookout cause here comes the Inhuman Torch!"

He then grabbed a chunk of his own waxy body and began flinging it at random targets. Some hit a few people, some flew harmlessly into the air or landed on the ground, but everything it hit was either burned or set on fire. Seeing the flames rise Emma retracted her previous statement and said, "Okay, perhaps the cry is more of a guttoral wail."

Activating her secondary mutation Emma's skin shifted into a hard shining shell of diamonds changing her eyes into a red well. Such a sight would be considered beautiful under any other circumstance, "Watching all this I really do miss my Hellions. They had conviction and actual reason behind their escapades, but now it's only broken windows and vague demands."

Speaking separate from her other sisters the one known as Esme asked snidely, "But weren't they all killed."

In her diamond form the White Queen lacked emotions, but she still gave her daughter a cold stare before turning back to the riot and saying, "Don't dwell in the past, darling. And get inside the school!"

Leaving the sisters alone one of them turned to the others and said, "Is she trying to inspire us?"

Charles struggled to free himself from the bindings of the chair with that telepathy proof helmet still covering his head he said, "Quentin I can understand the allure of violent change. It's fast and comes easy, but you must know that anything gained with such speed will be lost just as easily."

Before he could continue Quentin cut him off with, "Easy? We've lost sixteen million of our people and we've suffered for what seems like an eterenity. I'd say we've payed our dues."

Xavier opens his mouth to retort but is halted once more by Tatto slapping a piece of duct tape over his mouth, "Just accept it old man! Your time of finding ways of doing nothing is over, it's time for a period of Proaction."

"Indeed." concurred Quentin as he walked toward the door with the others following him

Outside in the hallway the Omega Gang strutted about like they owned the place and in truth they kinda did. Walking up beside her lover Tattoo said, "How far are going to go with this?"

Quentin chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "How far? I don't see a finish line in sight?"

The next thing the group heard was an audible _Snikt!. _Then up the stairwell came two claw bearing mutants known as Wolverine and X-23, "Then we must not be in the same race cause as far as I can see you've already crossed the line a long time ago."

The group froze in their tracks with Quentin narrowing his eyes at the obstacle that now presented itself. He saw the girl beside Wolverine wrinkle her nose and say, "They are...afraid."

"More like confused and trying to cover it up by acting like they're head and shoulders over everybody else."

The leader of the group was now tired of the short hairy man and his female companion, "Is that what you see?" he asked his fist shaking

Wolverine stepped forward one step making some of his gang take one step back save for Quire who stood his ground. This earned him a little respect from the X-Man, most of the students would have turned tail and run at spotting both him **and **Laura, but not this kid.

"I gotta admit you have stones, kid, but here's my advice. Stop this little expression of youth rebellion before someone gets seriously hurt because you found an inhaler to be a good makeout partner."

His anger at it's peak the pale face of Quentin was now red with rage, but to the surprise of everyone he began to laugh...hysterically so. Logan half turned to Laura and said, "Get ready to take the two on the left, but remember no fatalities."

Laura crouched slightly and readied her claws, "You do not have to tell me twice."

"Hahahahaha...hehehe." Quentin wiped a tear from his eye as he stopped laughing, "Sorry, but its just so funny when a neanthedral thinks he can give me advice, but I'll tell you what because you aren't as close minded as the Professor, as your thoughts betray, I'm only going to make this painful enough to incapicitate you."

Logan got ready to charge but found his muscles unresponsive, it spread from his legs to his arms and soon his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed backwards from the pain in his head. "Logan?" called Laura and in an instant she was on Quire

Her movement proved to be to fast for him to process immediately, but he managed to dodge having his head decapitated though she managed to nick him on the cheek. Before she could follow up he hit her with the same attack he had used on Wolverine. She too felt the paralysising effect of Quentin's mental powers as her vision blurred heavily. She stood frozen like a statue in place after he had finished his counterattack.

Tattoo came beside him and examined the cut on his face, "Are you okay?"

Wiping the blood away from his cheek he said, "Fine."

Tattoo's reaction said otherwise however as she continued to stare at his laceration like it was infected, "What are you looking at?"

"Your cut it looks weird."

Drawing his eyebrow up in confusion Quentin walked over to a mirror on the wall. And then he saw what she was referring to, blood ran down the side of his face originating from a cut that wasn't red as it was supposed to be, but glowing green with an inner light. Stepping back in disbelief he continued to stare to ensure he wasn't hallucinating.

"What's the matter Quentin?" asked Radian

Looking down into his palm at the blood on his fingers Quentin clinched his fist tightly, "Nothing. Nothing's the matter." he then walked down the steps with as much confidence as when he started but underneath it all there was a new fear of the unknown

**Outside in the Courtyard...**

An explosion threw rocks and shrapnel into the air as it destroyed a wall in the front of the school. When the smoke cleared Barnell AKA Beak was revealed holding the now empty suit of his classmate Dummy, the gas inside his suit now dissipated due to being ripped in half.

Cyclops, now wearing his optical device, saw the boy and walked up beside him, "What happened here?"

"Dummy...he-he's gone." said the boy looking like he was on the verge of crying

The sound of footsteps drew Cyclops attention behind him as Beast and Xorn arrived to assist him. Looking down Xorn's expression could not be seen due to his mask, but the X-Men leader knew he it wasn't one of happiness at seeing his student's current state.

"This is horrible." said Beast looking at the mob of student waiting in front of the school, jeering frantically dressed in that now familiar red and black striped sweater vest.

"They seem to be waiting for something." said Cyclops

Just when he relayed his assumption the doors of the institue swung open and the crowd exploded with cheers of approval. Anticipated danger Scott turned to the chicken boy and said, "I need you to get out of here. Things are about to get...unpleasant."

The boy looked like he didn't want to leave his friends remains but he obeyed the field leader and ran off, but stopped before he was out of view and said, "Mr. Xorn?" his teacher turned to face him, "Kick his ass." Beak then vanished

The crowd had dispersed to the side to make way for the guest of honor: Quentin Quire. The three teachers looked at the band of misfits and the their new followers, "You all need to stop this now! Unless you want this to turn into an impromtu martial arts session!"

Redneck stepped out of the crowd and said defiantly, "Maybe you should turn your attention to those humans you helped escape! They're the ones who pushed us to this." he turned his back to the teachers and continued, "They kill our artists and then expect no retribution to be carried out!"

The crowd let out a supportive "Yeah!"

"Are we gonna sit her and let them walk all over us like they've always done?" he spurred on

"No!" they answered in unison

"Right! We're gonna..." he turned to point at Cyclops and all he saw before being knocked unconscious was a flash of red hitting him square in the face and breaking his nose. The beam was strong enough to make him do a backflip in the air and land harshly on his stomach.

The crowd grew silenced at this new development as Tattoo went over and checked on Redneck who was out cold with a bloody nose, "That's assault!" she screamed at Cyclops

The leader looked at her and calmly said, "And the next thing is battery, so anyone else that decides that murder is acceptable gets a broken leg."

Tattoo stood up and glared daggers at the handsome man, "What about Jumbo Carnation? He was killed in the streets like an animal and no one is lifting a finger to do anything about it. You're the X-Men you're supposed to protect mutants yet you haven't even come close to finding the killer!" she raved

A fake cough drew everyone's attention away from the verbally warring mutants to the blue fuzzball, "Actually you are quite mistaken. Jumbo Carnation wasn't killed by humans."

"What?" questioned Tattoo's brother Radian

"Young lady you say we have done nothing to find the killer, but how can we when there is no actual killer at least not a human one." revealed Beast

"What are you talking about?" she demanded

"With help from local police we were able to determine that Jumbo Carnation was killed by a self-administered dose of Hypercortisone D or as you kids like to call it 'Kick'."

Murmurs began to spread around the crowd as doubt set in at the truth surrounding Jumbo's mysterious demise. Hearing this Radian reacted angrily with, "Lies, Dr. McCoy is lying to cover up for the humans!"

The angry youth then stepped up and fired a beam of energy at his instructors. Beast dove to the side while Xorn did the same in the opposite direction while Cyclops fell to the ground and fired his own beam of energy at the boy. It connected with the front of his leg and a sickening _Crack!_ could be heard as his leg broke and he fell forward gravelling in pain.

"Ah my leg!" he groaned

Rising from the ground Cyclops said, "I told you. I wasn't joking when I said the next one would get a broken leg."

Cyclops felt a hand grab his shoulder and a feeling that made his skin crawl as he felt skinny and long enter the back of his head, "So you're a man of your word. I'll be sure they put it on your tombstone." Cyclops could see her fingers appear out the front of his face

_"Phasing! How could I let her sneak up on me like that?"_

"You know if I solidify now while my hands are inside your head, you'll die a death I'm sure won't be plesant." she informed him smugly

In her arrogance she failed to notice a diamond hand slip inside the back of her own head, "Congrats, you've managed to sneak up on one of the X-Men like that has never happened before."

Tattoo couldn't see the lady but she ground her teeth and glared nonetheless at being beat at her own game. "Now gently and slowly remove your hand from Scott's head."

This made the girl smirk again, " 'Scott' does Mrs. Summers know you and her husband are on a first name basis now? In school it was always 'Mr. Summers'."

Emma wanted to smack the girl if she were solid and Cyclops was wondering if he should just let the girl kill him right then and there to avoid future problems

**Outside the Main Gate...**

David's hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had helped as many people as he could onto the they used to arrive but the ordeal had exhausted him. An elderly lady put her foot up to the first step but stopped short to turn to David, "Young man I'd like to thank you for helping us. You really are brave."

Through haggard breathing he managed a weak smile and say, "Thank you."

Hard plodding drew his and the ladies eyes to the distance to spot the frightening sight of a flaming Glob Herman headed their way shouting threats of "death to humans". Taking action David turned to the lady and said, "Get on the bus hurry!" he tried to assist her ascent but her feeble body wasn't helping in the slightest

Miraculously he managed to get her on the bus and find a seat and then turned to driver and said urgently, "Drive!"

The man listened and didn't even waste time closing the door and zoomed off. Just as the bus left David felt a rush of warm air as Glob rushed past him with homicidal glee at chasing the bus, "I'm a suicidal bomber without the suicide and I'm gonna kill all the humans!"

Beast noticed Glob's pursuit of the vehicle full of innocents and turned to Cyclops and Emma who were standing over the unconscious body of Tattoo who had a large knot forming on her shaven head, "Scott, if we hope to salvage at least a portion of Xavier's reputation then I feel we must put this entire disaster off as an exercise to show how well we the teachers can handle a crisis."

Hearing Glob spout off more of his intentions for the humans once he caught up to the bus he said, "You make it sound easy."

**Inside Cerebro/Cerebra Chamber**

Stepping inside the chamber the leader of the Cuckoos, Sophie, stands before the helmet of the machine and said, "I've heard that the Professor's invention can amplify a telepath's powers tenfold. That should be enough to end Quentin's little tantrum."

Turning back to her sisters Esme said, "Are you sure? Despite his many flaws he is still an Omega Level Mutant and can make people do anything he wants."

Another said, "And we know what he wants to do with you Sophie."

The girls all shared disgusted looks as they imagined the degrading and perverted things his drug-clogged brain might come up with.

"Ms. Frost spoke of how her students took action at the right times, but look where it got them. We don't have to be as stupid." continued Esme

Her sister Mindee said, "What about that Malcolm boy? I sensed a great deal of potential in him."

Sophie countered with, "Exactly. Potential which as of the moment he hasn't realized. He wouldn't last one second against Quentin. Besides we're the Five-in-One and" she picked up the helmet of Cerebro and finished with, "no one knows where he is."

**Location: Unknown**

Jaqueris sat up quickly as he regained consciousness. The pain in his stomach had disappeared but his confusion was even greater as he observed the room around him with haste. It was made completely metal with the mattress, sheets, and pillow being the only non-ferrous material present. Stepping out the bed he ran to the door but found it had no knob to turn. Holding out his hand he tried to rip it open with his powers but found he couldn't manipulate it.

Leaning forward and placing his head on the door he sighed,_ "Okay, some weird guy kidnapped me and now I'm trapped and my powers aren't working."_

His eyes widened when he fell forward due to the door suddenly developing a hole wide enough for him to fall through outside. As soon as it appeared the hole closed again back into it's original door form. Jaqueris saw that he was now in a hallway, also made of metal, with lightbulbls along the ceiling. He could only go left or right so he picked left...

As soon as he headed into that direction a wall of metal appeared and cut of his route, "Okay, I guess I'm going right."

* * *

><p>Ja'Keyon awakened abruptly summoning a knife in his hand for defense against any would be attackers. Seeing none he cautiously got out his bed and crouched slightly. The room was small so if someone attacked him he would have much space to maneuvar meaning he couldn't stay here too long. Opening the door he moved outside into a two way hallway and looked left then right. Deciding to go right he was surprised when he turned that way and found a metal wall now blocking his path.<p>

Touching it to make sure it was indeed real and even punching it once he realized it was he went right. There were no other doors in the hallway and when he came to a corner he hugged the wall and peeked around before proceeding. This slow meticulous movement was ingrained into his mind during his training so that he could use it whenever in a foreign environment.

* * *

><p>Jaqueris was getting annoyed everytime he picked a direction to travel in the metallic parts of the building would morph and shift into a barrier he couldn't pass forcing him to choose a new path. This had occurred a total of six times and seemed poised to continue. Repeated attempt at utilizing any of his powers proved to only frustrate him further because he still could not access them.<p>

Rounding a corner slowly he stopped in his tracks when he heard a joyful, "Jaqueris!"

Expecting the pink haired girl he smiled and answered, "Pix!" as they embraced one another

Putting her on he ground he asked, "What happened? Did you find my brother? Do you know where we are?"

She put a finger to his lips to shush him and said, "In that order; I don't know, No, and No. I woke up just a few minutes ago and found you."

Disappointed in her answer he put her hand in his own and led her in the direction he was going in, "I can't use my powers and everytime I try to go somewhere." he turned left at a corner, but as expected the walls closed together seamlessly and blocked him, "This happens."

He kicked the wall out of frustration and continued forward, "Jaqueris, do you know who that guy was? The one who brought us here?"

Jaqueris thought back to the hood and mask wearing man with brown eyes and grimaced, "No, you mean he isn't one of the X-Men's enemies?"

Megan shook her head from side to side and said, "Not that I know of. The only person I think could do this to us is Magneto and he's...well you know."

"Dead?" finished a familiar voice

They both turned to the side startled by his appearance before they realized who it was speaking, "Keyon, you scared us." said Megan flying over to him

The boy was unapologetic as he said, "You should be aware of your environment. Now where are we?"

"Do I look like a map?" answered his brother

Ja'Keyon looked him up and down and said, "You look like something."

"Hahaha, let's just keep moving before something crazy happens like a hole..._Ahahahhaha_!"

The two brothers screamed as a whole in the floor beneath opened up causing them to descended to the lower levels. Megan gasped at their mishap and flew down the hole after them. As they fell Ja'Keyon turned to Jaqueris and commanded, "Use your powers!"

"I can't!"

The two continued to plummet for what seemed like hours before a light shone at the bottom. Soon enough they fell through the hole and landed against the hard metal floor. The man at the desk stopped writing and the metal spheres floating near his head fell onto the desk.

Jaqueris and Ja'Keyon groaned in pain as they stood up from the floor. Megan arrived at this time and flew behind them, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, falling several feet onto a metal floor always does my internal organs and bones good." replied Ja'Keyon sarcastically

"I forgot how much of a smart ass you were even back then." said an unknown voice

The three turned their attention to the man sitting at a desk. He had a low haircut with brown skin and matching eyes. A scar ran across his cheek but didn't distract viewers from his high cheekbones and clean ebony mustache complete with a goatee. In short the man was handsome and was...was

"Why does that guy look exactly like you?" asked Megan referring to Jaqueris

* * *

><p>I'm happy. I finally get to start my interquel which I had in my head for a long time. I'll reveal more about why the trio were brought to this place and hopefully more characters will be revealed. Stay tuned for more chaps.<p> 


	2. Aftermath

**Okay, here comes the second chapter. To stop confusion I will primarily be referring to the different characters with older counterparts with special designations. For example the younger Nova will be called Nova-A while the older will be referred to as Nova-B. I hope you guys enjoy my story and be sure to tell me what you think. **

**Aftermath**

* * *

><p>"Why does that guy look like you?" asked Megan referring to the uncanny likeness between Jaqueris and the man<p>

Nova and his brother both found themselves searching for an answer to that question, but nothing came to mind. Then without warning Rebel threw the knife he was carrying at the man's head, no one had time to warn him, but he didn't need it as the man caught the handle of the blade with speed that was bordering on super human. He then stabbed the knife into his shockingly wooden desk and said, "That's no way to say high to your big brother is it Keyon?"

That's when it all made sense or at least a little sense as Jaqueris put two and two together. The walls coming to life and blocking them, his powers not working, and the man calling himself Ja'Keyon's "brother all of it could be explained now, "You supposed to be me." stated Nova

His older self smiled and stood up behind the desk showing the others his impressive 6'2" height, "Or more accurately you're me. A younger version of me."

Rebel wasn't as accepting of this explanation and said, "Bullshit, have you ever heard Pauli's Exclusion Principle? Matter can't exist in the same space."

Adult Jaqueris smiled as he had been expecting as such from his little brother, but allowed the three to continue for entertainment's sake, "I don't know Ja'Keyon how else do you explain this?" questioned Megan

Rebel gave her a dismissive look before turning back to the man, "For one he caught my knife. No way Malcolm could ever pull a stunt like that even if I was on my worst day."

Megan and Jaqueris looked at one another as they mulled over his logic which wasn't entirely untrue, but then it wasn't so convincing either. Feeling now was the proper time to interject, "That can be explained. I just used my powers to amplify my reaction time by a factor of 10. So to me it was like you threw the knife at me in slow motion."

The knife freed itself from the desk and floated over to Ja'Keyon who caught it in one hand. "You're welcome by the way." said the man

"Wait, if you are Jaqueris then why did you attack us?" asked Megan bringing up a valid point

"And what was up with the mask and hood?" added Ja'Keyon who had yet to believe the man

He walked from behind his desk which made the three teens take a cautionary step back. and Ja'Keyon readied his knife once more. They all knew he could bring them down in an instant so they weren't taking any chances. He held up his hands in a passive manner and said, "I know this looks suspicious but the reason I 'attacked' you was because I knew you all wouldn't agree to come with me if I just came out and asked you. The reason I wore that mask was because well time travel is tricky and if someone saw me then..."

"Wait, what? Time Travel? What are you talking about?" interrogated his younger self

Big Nova sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. The metal floor seemed to liquefy and took the shape of three chairs with armrests, "Please sit down and I'll explain everything."

They all looked at one another their guts telling them that they should make a run for it no matter how far they got. Sensing this Nova-B said, "Look I'll even restore Jaqueris' powers. That way if you want you can try to escape."

"Try implies that we won't escape." stated Rebel logically

Growing silent at having his words twisted Nova-B snapped his fingers and Jaqueris could instantly feel his powers return. To confirm he quickly summoned a spark of electricity in his hand to see if everything worked properly. Now that they had at least a little security the three reluctantly took their seats in front of Nova-B. Silence of the awkward kind hung in the air as everyone seemed unsure of what to say to start the conversation.

"Now I think the best place to begin would be to tell you all that you are currently 17 years in the future."

He waited for their astonished expressions and Rebel's skeptical one to arise before he began again, "I brought you all here to train and help master your powers. If I would have revealed my face to anyone in the present then I could have caused an inumerable amount of paradoxes."

Questions swirled through the children's heads. Time Travel. Paradoxes. All of this was sounding like an episode right out of Star Trek which only added to the level of disbelief they were feeling, but the always wary Ja'Keyon demanded, "Prove it."

Nova-B rubbed the outside of his nose with his finger and stood up from the desk prompting Rebel to clutch his knife tighther and Nova-A to grip the armrest. Ignoring these survival instincts Nova-B made his way to the bare wall behind his desk. Without touching it he held up his hand and the metal wall opened up until a large circle allowed a bright light to shine through stinging the eyes of the three guests. Nova-B leaned with his arms crossed beside the new window.

"If you want proof come look out this window."

They rose from their seats and joined him and in staring outside. There was nothing out there just a barren wasteland with heat waves shimmering above the ground and the sun looming in the distance. Megan was the first to recover from her shock, "What happened?"

Nova-B looked sad for a moment before taking a more serious stance and said, "I happened." this remark drew Jaqueris' attention to him fully and even Ja'Keyon who still had his doubts, "During a certain...event I lost control of my powers and released an enormous amount of energy and radiation. That desert you see out there is all that remains of New York City, with help from my friends I was able to rebuild and create this city. I call it Neutopia, but New York wasn't the only place affected. The EM pulse from the blast knocked out all power everywhere."

Megan looked at him and asked, "What do you mean everywhere?"

He looked at her with eyes that belonged on a much older man, "The seven continents haven't had contact with one another in seventeen years. When we all travelled together all we found were riots, ruins, and death. It's safe to say that the entire world was experiencing something similar."

He then walked away from the wall Ja'Keyon and Megan's eyes following him while Jaqueris' eyes were locked on the desert outside that he would supposedly cause. Nova-B stopped in front of his desk and didn't turn to face them, "Someone once told me with great power..."

"Comes great responsibility." finished Nova-A

He face them at this and met the eyes of his younger self a certain understanding was beginning to develop between them. He held out his hand and suddenly a miniature sun was born in his hand, it rotated on an invisible axis and the others could even feel the heat from this distance, "Indeed, I have great power so I feel its my responsibility to give the future a chance mines and yours. I'm not asking you all to trust me immediately but I would like for you to stay for at least three days to show you I'm not lying."

He closed his hand and the sun died out. The trio looked at one another sharing looks of uncertainty and skepticism. Finally Megan grabbed Jaqueris' hand and said, "Whatever you do I'm with you."

He then looked at his brother who scowled and said, "Whatever, but three days is all I'm allowing. Any longer than that and I find my own way back."

Nova-B grinned at their decision and waited for his younger self to make it final. Turning to face the older man he said, "Alright, three days is all you've got and if by then you haven't convinced us then we're leaving with or without your permission."

Nodding in agreement Nova-B closed the window behind them returning it to the wall it once was and opened the door behind them and said, "Follow me, I want you to me my wife."

Megan and Jaqueris looked at one another the embarrassment being too much they turned away from one another. Her cheeks burning up she quickly decided to change the subject by asking, "Wait, what about our home? There was a riot at the school when we left is everyone going to be alright?"

Nova-B stopped trying to figure out a way he could answer that question without worrying her, "They'll be fine, but expect some changes when you get back." he answered vaguely

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Past...<strong>

Quentin held his megaphone to his mouth in one hand and a whip curled up in the other the Opening Day banner on fire behind him Quentin stood on the balcony once more his cheek still revealing a mysterious inner light. Thought Quentin didn't seem to mind in fact nothing seemed capable of bothering the telepath at the moment how could it?

"This is so fucking wonderful! I WIN, I finally win! After all those years of being the outcast and the butt of people's jokes I'm the one that's on top this time! Me. Nobody else!" he yelled crazily into the air before he began to cackle madly

_'What will you do now, Quentin? Now that you've "won" what is your next course of action?' critiqued a voice telepathically_

Quentin turned his eyes towards the Professor who he recognized the voice coming from. Jumping down from the railing of the balcony he angrily made his way over to him and tossed the objects he was holding to the side and grabbed the helmet, looking into the eyes intently, that had proved useless in the long run, "Trying to confuse me, huh? Trying to make me see the error of my ways? Well, it's not going to work I can see your thoughts from every angle."

"Quentin, this uprising of yours. This rebellions was fruitless, you've broken a few windows, wrecked a few walls, and hurt some people, but it's over now. Your revolution lasted only minutes." he stated calmly

This remark made Quentin's eye twitch. The Professor was trying to diminsh what he had accomplished for mutantkind, what he had accomplished for himself. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Shut up! Shut your filthy mouth! I don't need you anymore all you've ever taught me was how to run and accept the beating. You taught us all that...how to be victims!" he screamed

Xavier was silent for a moment making the boy think he had finally one up'd his former mentor until he suggested, "Maybe you just think you're the victim."

His anger getting the best of him he knocked the helmet off of Xavier's head and picked up the bullwhip wrapping it around the man's neck. He then began to strangle the man who had taken him in and showed him more things in his life than he could ever imagine a man who was only holding him back now. A remnant of a past he just wanted to forget.

Xavier gurgled for air as the whip suffocated him. Quentin pushed him backwards onto the floor and increase the pressure. Charles could barely see as his eyes watered, but he managed to spot something that made him temporarily forget his own well being.

_'Girls! No!'_ he thought aloud

Quentin heard the thought and stopped his strangulation in time to see the wall beside him blown apart by a powerful telepathic force blast by none other than...the Stepford Cuckoos. There were four of them at least accompanied by the astral projection of Sophie's head wearing the Cerebra helmet. Quentin stared in disbelief at five sisters that stood before him so much so that he began to stand without noticing it.

**In the Cerebra Chamber**

Sophie communicated telepathically with Quentin, _'I suppose you think this some noble crusade that will cement your place in the history of mutant activists." _Her face grimaced in pain from the strain '_That your stance on Humans v. Mutants, Dissent v. Subordination, will make people see you in a new light.'_

The other sisters finished for her with real words, "When all its really doing is showing people how ugly you really are and that nothing's changed. You're still just a scared little boy who didn't know what to do and is lashing out because of it."

Quentin was stunned at their harsh words especially because they were coming from his love Sophie. Or maybe he wasn't shocked because of that maybe it was because what they were saying...wasn't too far from the truth.

In a low voice he says, "I started up this m-movement because...because I wanted you to look up to me," he was addressing Sophie "to see that I wasn't just some freak who you should pity." he reached his hand up to touch the astral head of Sophie

The girls faces remained unchanged as they said voice full of disgust, "Poor Quentin, we don't even pity you."

His eyes widened and he stood frozen in place making him an easy target for the masive psi-blast that the Cuckoos directed his way. but before it hit him he wondered, _'What was it all for?'._ He felt his skin peel away from the attack as rock and debris were thrown away with him. He landed several feet away after colliding with a wall and curling into a fetal position.

His body was now covered in scratchs that revealed not blood but that same green glow from before. Xavier wrestled his hand free and ripped the duct tape from his mouth as well as loosened his other hand. Standing up he said softly, "Quentin."

The boy was shivering and his eyes were as wide as saucers he began to mutter something barely audible, "I-I'm s...sorry I didn't mean it. I just wanted...to change things because...I was adopted...and I don't...know anymore...I just don't know."

Despite his state the boy managed to stand up slowly the light in his body shimmering. He looked horrible with ripped clothes and a hopeless look on his face, but he did notice that the astral head of Sophie had disappeared. Using the last of his energy he searched for her presence but quickly wished he hadn't.

"No." he uttered before collapsing

**Back in the Cerebro Chamber**

Emma ran to the chamber housing the mutant tracking device known as Cerebro, "Curse my penchant for high heels." she said referring to how much they impeded her pace

She finally arrived at the door and it would open fast enough as it went about it's normal security routine of a retinal scan. Not allowing it time to open fully she stepped inside and was halted by the sight in front of her. Laying on the platform with her arms and legs sprawled out was Sophie, the Cerebro helmet by her side, "Oh my God!" said Emma

* * *

><p><strong>In the Future<strong>

Having exited the building they awoke in the time displaced mutants learned that the building was actually a tower. One that seemed to be the tallest in the entire city as it soared above everything else.

The two Novas along with Megan and Ja'Keyon walked through the streets of Neutopia which was proving to look like a metropolis similar to the old New York. There were huge buildings off in the distance along with much smaller but no less impressive ones. The kids were grateful to find that the city was not made completely composed of metal with its sidewalks and very green grass. There was even a park nearby where kids were playing basketball, soccer, or enjoying the swings and other rides provided. Looking at the court Jaqueris thought back to a time when things were so much simpler.

"This is the urban area, most of the civlians live here and where are schools and libraries are located as well or they live in the Neo District where they can...cut loose more often." explained Nova-B

Rebel looked to the side and spotted a portion of the city that seemed...darker than the rest, "What about over there?"

Nova-B stopped and looked where he was referring to his smile fading, "That's a place you don't want to go alone. Not everyone could deal with post-apocalyptic life and that's where they go when they need to take a break from reality."

"What does that mean?" asked Megan

Nova-B smirked at her innocence and let his younger self answer, "He means it's place to find drugs, alcohol, and unprotected sex."

Megan let out an "Oh" causing Ja'Keyon to shake his head at the density of her skull, "Exactly how big is this place?"

Nova-B stopped and rubbed the bottom of his goatee as he pondered that question, "Well when we first started to build it was about the size of a small town, but as more people came we had to expand so I'd say it's about...three times the size of the old New York."

The three found it hard to believe that a city of such magnitude could be built by one man even if he had magnetic powers, but then again he did mention he had help from his "friends".

"Exactly who helped you build this place? I mean I'm no Bob the Builder so someone had to draw up the blueprints for this, right?"

They came to a modestly built two story house with flowers out on the window sill. Nova-B ascended the steps to the home and said, "You're right I had a little help."

The doorknob turned by itself and the others could hear the tumblers of the lock click in place. He placed his hand on the knob and opened the door to reveal a living room with a couch and toy blocks strewn out over brown carpet. There was a TV seated atop a stand and a bookshelf against the wall. To the back of the building was a hallway with three doors leading into a bathroom and three separate rooms. To their right was a table and chairs for dinner and beside that was a kitchen complete with a fridge, stove, and sink for making the meal.

There was also a woman with familiar pink hair with fairy wings holding a small light skinned child in her arms and humming a tone to him. She was a small lithe lady, but with a curvy figure and C-cup breasts with other porpotioned body parts making her appear cute to anyone judging. Also as, Jaqueris notices, she had a heart shaped ass, Megan stepped forward with her mouth agape and said aloud, "Is that me? I'm hot." she looked at Nova-B who nodded in the affirmative and responded, "I think so, but don't go telling her that.", "and is that my son?"

Not waiting for an answer this time she flew over to the older version of her self who had her back turned. Her hair was longer and she was taller than the past Megan, but not so much that she could pick on her height. She flew around to the front of the woman which startled her so much that she jumped.

"Hi." greeted her younger self happily

Megan-B turned around to the door way and spotted younger versions of her husband and her brother in law. She turned her attention to her husband who was smiling nervously, "Uh...I guess I should've told you I was bringing guests over, huh?"

Later after Megan-B had put her little son to lay in his crib and the three younger mutants were seated at the table with Nova-B leaning against the wall, Megan returned to them and said, "Okay, how about I make you guys some sandwiches?" she said smiling

She shot Nova-B a glare, "Let me help you Pix." he called

She turned around and pointed a finger at him, "No, you've done enough for today. What I would like for you to do is go and spend time with James he hasn't seen you in two days."

Megan smiled at the fiery side of her older self while Ja'Keyon gave Jaqueris a mocking smile and whispered, "I can see who wears the pants in this relationship."

Without any further arguement Nova-B walked into his son's room defeated. A delightful coo could be heard coming from the room as the baby saw his father enter to play with him. Megan-B raised her hand and a sparkling pink dust fell through the air before disappearing. Then the cabinet doors opened and jars of peanut butter and jelly along with a butter knife floated into the air. The bread cabinet opened and six slices of bread stacked atop one another as the knife began to administer jelly and peanut butter to each respective slice.

Meanwhile Megan-B went to retrieve paper towels. The house guests watched the display with amazement with the woman's past counterpart showing the most enthusiasm. Lifting up from the table she flew over to Megan-B and excitedly began to slam her with questions, "Wow, that was amazing! How did you do that? Can you teach me? Is it hard? Where did you learn..."

The more mature Megan held up her finger and quickly traced it across the girls mouth and said, "Shhsssh." Megan-A found herself unable to speak anymore as her mouth had been buttoned shut, "I forgot how chatty I was back then." said Megan-B putting her hand on her forehead

The sandwiches were done and Megan-B ran her hand over the food sprinkling dust over it causing them to levitate in the air. They found themselves over to the table in front of Jaqueris and Ja'Keyon with one staying behind to fall in Megan's hands. Seeing as her work was done she told the three, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some berating to do."

She disappeared down the hallway and into the room of her son. Retrieving her much taller husband they went into another room with slammed shut with authority. Just when Megan was about to panic about her mouth it unbuttoned allowing free movement again, "That was weird." she said returning to the table

"Tell me about it." said Jaqueris

"Yeah." Ja'Keyon answered absentmindely as he stared down the hallway "I have to go to the bathroom." he rose from the table and walked away leaving Jaqueris and Megan alone

Now that they were by themselves the two found themselves at a loss for words. Seeing their older selves with a child had thrown them for a loop and it finally caught up to them. Jaqueris looked off in the distance trying to find something to talk about while Megan found her sandwich infinitely interesting even though she wasn't eating it.

"So...um...a kid huh?" said Jaqueris finally

Megan's head shot up and she replied awkwardly, "Yeah...he's cute."

There was that silence again. That uncomfortable silence. "Um...you're not you know." he began

"Pregnant? Of course not! How could I we haven't even you know done...it yet."she said drawing her eyes away from him and her cheeks blushing

Jaqueris found this path of conversation to be unnecessary any longer and was about to try and change the subject, but thankfully the door opened. In walked a girl of about 16 with chin length black hair with pink streaks and light skin she had pointy ears and brown eyes. She was carrying a bookbag and a white t-shirt that said, "Daddy's Girl". She was skinny and short about the same height as Ja'Keyon and a cute face like her mother''s. She took off her shoes and threw her bookbag on the chair and turned to the table then stopped once she saw who was seated.

Looking at much younger versions of her parents she said, "Uh."

The sound of a toilet flushing and a light turning off drew her attention down the hallway as Rebel walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks also at the girl staring at him, "Uncle Keyon?" she said in a light voice

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes Later<strong>

The group recounted all that had transpired about the events that brought them to the future. The girl, whose name was Gwendolyn Malcolm, but preferred Gwen, sat with her legs crossed on the floor with Megan and Jaqueris while Ja'Keyon found laying on the couch too comfortable. she also told them a fair bit about herself reveaing that she was in the equivalent of the 11th grade, then she began to tell almost everything about herself prompting Ja'Keyon to rather bluntly tell her, "Enough!"

Jaqueris had to admit it was weird talking to his future daughter, but the girl proved to be friendly just like her mother or at least the younger version of her mother.

"So you guys are from the past?" she repeated

Megan and Jaqueris nodded their heads

"And you two are my parents?"

They moved their heads again

"And that's my Uncle lying on the couch?" she pointed at Ja'Keyon

Rebel leaned over the couch and said, "Hey, I'm no one's uncle so stop calling me that. Either Rebel or Ja'Keyon will do nicely."

Hearing his new codename for the first time Jaqueris said, "Rebel? You mean like Che Guevara?"

He sighed heavily and mumbled something about "Nerd" before returning to his previous position on the couch. Gwen ran her hands threw her hair and blew out air still not completely sure if she was dreaming or not.

"I like your hair." complimented Megan

Pulling at one of her pink strands she smiled and said, "Thanks, I dyed it to make it look more like yours or my mom's, but then that's you so..."

"Believe me it's better if you don't think about it. You'll just give yourself a headache." suggested Jaqueris

Relieved at having that pressure off her shoulders the girl stood up and gave a grin that could compete with Megan, "Okay, you guys should come with me and meet my friends. I know Max is gonna flip out."

Putting is legs over the couch Rebel asked, "Who's Max?"

Gwen gave him a sheepish look and said, "Well he's...your son and a real asshole if you ask me. No offense."

Ja'Keyon's jaw dropped at this information but he managed to say, "None taken."

"Shouldn't we tell your parents?" asked Megan finding it strange to refer to herself as a separate person altogether

Gwen turned to looked down the hallway and questioned, "Did they go into their room?" Megan answered, "Yeah."

"Was Mom angry before they went in?" she further inquired

Megan nodded and said, "Sort of she seemed upset about something."

Gwen gave them a thoughtful look and sighed, "Then we shouldn't bother them. They're having sex."

Her casual tone toward the subject was in contrast to the tomato face of Megan, the impish grin of Ja'Keyon, and the conflicted expression Jaqueris, "What? How do you know that?"

Gwen, unsure of why they were surprised, said, "Because, that's usually how it goes. Mom get's angry at Dad, they go into thier room the door closes, and the humping begins. The worst part of it is that they're right across from my room, but poor James can't go anywhere unless I carry him out. I just hope they aren't too loud so that he won't wake up."

Megan found meeting Jaqueris' gaze while he had an unreadable expression on his face. With that out of the way Gwen head towards the door but seeing as she wasn't being followed she looked back and said, "You coming?"

The three looked down the hallway where Future Jaqueris and Megan were supposedly resolving some issues. Megan and Jaqueris went to follow Gwen out the door while Ja'Keyon said, "I think I have to use the bathroom again."

**In the Past**

Along the quiet road of Westchester, New York a bright yellow bus moved at speeds obviously above the speed limit as it tried to escape the giant flaming mutant teenager made of pink bioparaffin also known as wax. The bus swerved out of the way to avoid a car that had stopped in the middle of road to observe the chase scene, but Glob had no such intentions. Inside were a woman and her two children who stared out there window fearfully as death approached them.

Then they heard a loud thud as something landed on the roof of their car. The metal whined as a large hole was torn in the car and a man resembling a blue feline poked his head inside, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we really must be going." Hank spoke eloquently

Normally the family would not go anywhere with such a feral looking man, but the alternative was much worse. So they all took a powerful arm of the intelligent mutant allowing Hank to scoop them up and leap off the car with cat-like agility. Just as he landed Glob bum rushed the car and destroyed it breaking it into a mess of metal parts and smoke. He continued the pursuit of his prey laughing manically while he did so.

Beast put the family down and instructed them to get somewhere safe. After contending with that another vehicle pulled up beside him carrying Xorn and Cyclops, "We have a plan to stop Herman." said the their leader

Xorn exited the car and ran off in the same direction as Glob while Cyclops put a finger on his visor and fired a concentrated beam through the car windshield shattering it completely. The beam traveled a great distance and struck Glob in the back of the skull bypassing his wax shell. The blow was enough to make him lose his balance and fall forward and skid across the ground as he lost the last of his momentum. Unbeknownskt to him he had landed by a gas station, right where Xorn and Cyclops wanted him.

He put his hand on his head, "Man, what hit me?"

Meanwhile since Glob was within range of the truck Xorn leaped atop it and turned it on. Pushing the appropriate buttons the cement mixer on the back lifted up and began to pour its contents out on the rebellious youth. The heavy cement pinned him down, but the flames persisted causing Glob to curse in protest. Beast had arrived with Cyclops by now and was caring a few jugs of water and began pouring them on the flaming boy.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright Mr. Herman. I am a doctor after all." said Beast

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Institute<strong>

David was sitting in the commons area watching the news. The school was being cleaned up at the momet after the riot had been stopped by the school's teachers and Wolverine had gathered the conspirators in the gymnasium save for Glob and Quentin who had disappeared. He wondered what tortures the martial arts instructor was going to put them through but whatever it was he was sure they deserved it.

He had tried to find the Professor but he had no luck and when he went to Ms. Frost she was busy putting together a memorial service for one of the Cuckoos. He found it sad that someone had to die because of some student's misguided attempt at a revolution. Though he had other things on his mind as well like why no one was doing anything to find out who it was that kidnapped his friends!

He understood that the adults were busy trying to clean up the mess Quentin and his gang made but no one seemed to be paying it any attention but him.

"Hey, David!" called the voice of Josh

He was with Sophia and Laurie as they joined him in the commons area, "Can you believe that riot? Who would've thought someone at this school would've pulled something like that?"

"Yeah, it was scary. All we could do was watch from the windows of our room, right Laurie?" said Sophia

Laurie only nodded as she noted David's somber mood, "David, what's wrong?" Looking around she added, "And do you know where Jaqueris is?"

David gripped the remote tighter as he recalled his inability to help his friend when he was being kidnapped and said in a low voice, "He's gone."

Confused at his cryptic answer the forever snooping Josh asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

So with a sigh David relayed all that happened during the riot about the mysterious man who incapcitated Megan, Jaqueris, and Ja'Keyon then disappeared with them through a portal and how he couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Oh my god." said Laurie covering her hands with her mouth

"Who could have done such a thing?" followed Sophia

Josh had his arms crossed with a serious expression on his face. Despite the two getting off on the wrong foot, Jaqueris even beat him up, he now considered the boy a friend after he saved his life on that mission in Colorado, "Did you tell anyone?"

"Yeah, Cyclops, but the rest of the X-men are busy with the fallout from the riot so no one's doing anything." he explained

Their usually bright faces dampened at this news until Josh stood up and said, "Then we'll do something. Let's go look for them."

David gave him a look like he had just said something extremely idiotic, "You think I haven't thought of that yet? But we don't know the first place to look we have no leads." he reminded

Josh's confident demeanor waned at bit at the logic presented to him until Laurie said, "Wait, can't we ask Laura for help? I mean she can smell people right like a dog? Maybe she'll help us find them."

"I don't think she'd like being compared to a dog, Laurie, but you're right she can help us."

David considered this the chance that he would be nearby or even in the state for that matter was slim but worth giving a shot. It wasn't like they could do anything else at the moment. Then a voice from the TV caught his attention, he heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Looking at the screen he saw a man dressed in a clean business suit with a red tie with a guard on either side of him, but he had a multitude of scar tissue from what appeared to be burns and seemed to be using a cane to get around. He was standing behind a podium with many microphones in his face. The bottom of the screen surprised him with its wording, "Mayorial Candidate: Joseph Capelli has announced he is dropping out of the race."

David's eyes widened at the man who was supposed to be dead. After what Jaqueris did to him it was surprising that anything was left of him at all. When he called the paramedics he wasn't entirely sure they would get there in time and even if they did he doubted that they could do anything for him yet there he was breathing albeit with effort.

David stood up and said, "I think we just found our lead."

* * *

><p><strong>Neutopia<strong>

Arriving at yet another house, that bore a resemblance to Gwen's, she knocked on the door. Ja'Keyon took this time to ask, "If this Max is my son then whose his mom?"

Gwen turned and opened her mouth to answer but Jaqueris cut her off by saying, "A woman perhaps?" Ja'Keyon gave him a solid stare. The door opening up interrupted the two brother's from arguing before it could begin.

Inside the doorway stood a curvaceous womanwith red hair tied in a braid. She was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie that revealed her compact abdomen and matching shorts that hugged her hips and butt closely. She was covered in a light sweat which made her fit body look even more attractive. Her green eyes widened in surprise at the teenaged versions of her friends standing before her.

"C-Cessily?" stammered Ja'Keyon

She regained her composure but a hint of disapointment slipped through and she said, "I suppose you're here for Max. He just got back from school so he's upstairs."

Stepping inside she wordlessly invited the others inside. "Maxmillian, your cousin's here!" she called upstairs then walked over to the sink to fix herself a cup of water

A door was heard opening and closing followed by heavy footsteps descending. Rounding a corner came a young man of sixteen whit hazel skin and brown eyes. He had a cornrow hairstyle and an athletic build shown off by the tight black shirt he wore. Spotting his cousin but unaware of the other guests he put on a snobbish smirk that reminded Jaqueris of Ja'Keyon and said, "Mom, you really need to stop helping the homeless out. You throw them a bone and they always come back for more like stray dogs."

Jaqueris could see why Gwen referred to him as a "real asshole". He had the same haughty personality to Ja'Keyon making hi sbrother wonder how bad his older self was. Rebel seemed preoccupied with other things as he took in every detail of Cessily's tight figure.

"Did you just call me homeless?" questioned Gwen dangerously

"No, Mom really needs to stop helping them, but I did compare you to a stray dog or did you miss that part?"

Cessily sighed and rubbed the side of her head in annoyance, "Enough you two, I swear you act more like siblings than anything else."

This effectively silenced the two and at this time Max noticed that there were three new faces in the house. Faces that were supposed to be much older with one face being his dad, "What the..." he traile off as an audible _Woosh! _drew all their attention to a human shaped fog that appeared behind Cessily. It disappeared and in it's place was a older version of Ja'Keyon and though he was supposed to be, chronologically, 35, physically he looked to be in his early twenties.

He had a full head of black sheep hair with a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. A tattoo of intricate tribal design ran down his left arm and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He was wearing a sleeveless dark muscle shirt with a sword strapped to his back. His military style pants and boots made him look like a commando.

He put his arms arund Cessily's waist and began to kiss her neck, "You know I love it when you sweat." he whispered seductively in her ear

His breath made her shudder, it did the same to the kids but for different reasons, and it would have been so easy for her to turn around and kiss him, but she was angry and she wanted him to know that. Her skin took on the more familiar silver sheen and her eyess lost their pupils. Now in her metallic form he turned into a liquid and slipped out of Ja'Keyon's hold causing him to fall forward.

He turned around just as she reconstituted herself and resumed her human an unpleseant look on her face, "Don't try that with me. Four days that's how long you said you'd be gone! Guess how long it's been, a week! Nevermind the fact that you were with Laura all that time!" she huffed and turned away from him crossing her arms

Rebel-B didn't seem to worried at her outburst and tried to grab her from behind once more, but an elbow to the ribs stopped that, "And you need to speak to your brother."

Confused he asked, "About what?" making Cessily nod her head in the direction of the time travellers, "Oh, about that."

He disappeared in another puff of black smoke and reappeared in front of Rebel-A surprising the three who weren't used to his teleportation power. He was taller than his younger self by about two inches and he placed his hand on Rebel-A's head, "Wow, was I really that short back then?"

Knocking his hand away Rebel-A responded with, "News flash, you're still not that tall."

His older self chuckled and walked over to his son, "Yep, that's me alright. Who else had a tongue like that?" he then put Max in a head lock. Max smiled and said, "No fair, I wasn't ready."'

Squeezing harder Rebel-B said, "What did I teach you? You have to always be prepared."

Max's body then went through a change similar to his mother, but his skin turned pitch black with a purple tint to it. You could still make out his cornrows and clothes, but his eyes turned completely white. He resembled a living shadow as his body liquefied like his mother and he escaped from his father's grip in the same fashion. He reassemlbed himself beside Gwen and let out a "Boo!" that earned him only a slap upside his head

"Don't you kids have somewhere to be?" asked Rebel-B

Max assumed his normal human appearance and said, "Oh yeah, Mom, Dad can I go with Megan and...these guys so we can get Sarah and Ashley?"

Cessily and Ja'Keyon shared a look before the woman of the house said, "Well, I don't think..."

"Go ahead." answered her husband

With that the childer scurried out the door. Cessily stared at Rebel-B with agitation evident in her look, "You've been gone one week and already you undermine my authority." she scoffed

Walking over to her he said, "Relax, I just wanted to get the children out of the house." he then picked her up and put her on the counter he was now between her legs with his hands on her thighs "So we can spend some quality time together." he revealed as he kissed her on the lips

Cessily wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around his neck to draw him closer then said, "There's some 10 year old Playboy magazines in the bathroom. Go knock yourself out." She then unwrapped her legs and pushed him away from her as she walked up stairs making sure to walk in a way that drew his attention to her butt to further agitate him. Rebel stood there and let his head hit the cabinet above before calling after her, "I will as long as you help me out!"

The contingent of now five mutants strolled throughout the streets of Neutopia. The city was still completely new to the three Xavier students, but to Gwen and Max it was all the same evident as their eyes stayed transfixed ahead instead of taking in all the new sights like Megan who was just barely stopping herself from running off and exploring the massive city.

"Why are we walking everywhere? You're telling me 17 years in the future and you guys don't have cellphones?" remarked Ja'Keyon offhandedly

Jaqueris was only half paying attention, but he had to agree with his brother and looked for an answer. Gwen took upon herself to do so, "It wouldn't matter anyway. All electronics got knocked out when Dad blew his top." she described it so casually as if it was no big deal "The only reason we have power here is because of the generator that Mr. Alleyne helped build."

At hearing his name Jaqueris was at a loss as to why he didn't ask about his friends whereabouts, "About David where is he and Sofia and Josh and all the others?"

Max turned around with his arms behind his head and said, "One question at a time. Gwen's brain can't process like normal people so you'd be better off going slowly."

He cringed when Gwen jabbed him in the ribs, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Keller live just around the corner Sarah lives with them. Ashley switches between living with her parents Mr. Alleyne and Mr. Foley live in Haven with their wives."

"Haven, what's that and why do they live there?" asked Megan temporarily taking time from sightseeing to join in the conversation

"Haven's the other major city but it only accepts mutants. As to why the old people moved there you'd have to ask Uncle Jack about that? Every time I ask Dad or Mom they get all vague and refuse to answer straight out."

Jaqueris found it odd that the "New Mutants" as they were called would split especially during a time when they would be expected to stick together.

They must have arrived at their destination because Gwen and Max stopped and ascended the steps with Max giving Gwen a light shove as he walked by her. Jaqueris had been observing them and had to agree with Future Cessily when she likened them to siblings almost like how he and Ja'Keyon once were during simpler times when they busted on one another and had good-natured fights out of the blue.

Max reached for the doorknob, but it escaped him as the door came open. Inside stood a pretty long ebony haired girl with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Her clothes are all black with a short skirt and a black graphic tee, a sleeve, and a choker. Everything about her screamed Emo.

What shocked Jaqueris, his brother, and Megan however was her resemblance to a certain Wolverine clone even though this was supposed to be the home of Mr and Mrs. Keller who were supposedly Julian and Sofia respectively.

Her face went through three changes as she gazed at the newcomers suspiciously, casting a friendly eye to Gwen and finishing with a nasty one directed at Max, "Gwen you should wash that thing before you bring it out of the house. I could smell him before you even came to the door."

Gwen smiled while Max responded, "Jaqueris, Ja'Keyon, and Megan meet the bitch of Neutopia she may look pretty but we know better don't we Sarah?"

Turning around and swaying away she said, "So you three are supposed to be Gwen and Max's parents? That's more unbelievable than that story about Max getting Stacy and Madelyne to go for a threesome."

Stepping inside her house it was revealed to be more spacious then the other two with the roof extending upwards several feet and a second level that held a pool table, couches, and to the left was a large window that allowed sunlight in. Megan seemed excited about this as she grabbed Jaqueris' arm and said, "Come on, Jaqueris. Let's see what else is in here."

She pulled his arm so hard he had no choice but to fly into the air to avoid having his arm pulled out of his socket. Sarah looked after them and said, "You break anything and I kill Max!"

She turned back to the remaining three and said, "So those two and him are supposed to be the both of your parents?

Astounded at her skill of deduction but never showing Ja'Keyon said, "And you know that how?"

"Your smells are exactly the same I figure that either there your parents from another time or some clones."

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this most people thought they were crazy when they saw us."

She scoffed, "Please, I've heard stories about Gwen's dad if he can make an army of tanks his playthings then I'm sure time travel isn't out of the question."

Jaqueris saw Sarah's nose wrinkle and she tapped it accordingly, "Did you forget I can smell lies?"

Max rolled his eyes and said, "Where are your parents little girl? I'm surprised they left you alone for three seconds."

"If you must know, Dad's upstairs sleeping and Mom well Mom is hardly home anyway. I swear she spends more time killing people than she does sleeping in this house."

"You don't know that Sarah, Uncle Keyon and your mom could be doing anything for my Dad." said Gwen softly

"Besides that, do you have to be so depressing I feel like slitting my wrists from just being near you and I don't heal like you do." retorted Max

"I could just kill you that would end your suffering."

Taking a step closer to her Max was almost face to face with Sarah and for a moment Ja'Keyon thought they might kiss, "As if you could."

A sharp scream could be heard coming from upstairs bringing their attention to the second level. Megan and Jaqueris appeared but they seemed to be frozen in place by a green light. Their eye darted back and forth and Megan said, "Um…we're sorry about flying through your house without permission, Julian."

Just then a man in his mid-thirties put his arms over the railing while holding them in mid-air. Strangely from his forearms to his hands were no longer flesh and bone but machine and circuitry as they had been replaced with cybernetics. His dark hair had grown out requiring him to tie it in a ponytail and a five o' clock shadow lined his face.

He looked as if he had just woken from a nap because he had on no shirt and just a pair of black lounge pants along with that disoriented look on his face, "I thought I was dreaming when I spotted these two leaning over me."

He nodded at the captured couple hovering beside him. Sarah ran up the stairs a unusual giddiness present all of a sudden. She stood beside her taller father and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Dad."

Julian smiled and said, "I'm assuming Jaqueris is responsible for these three?"

"Depends which one are you talking about?" teased Gwen

He released Megan and Jaqueris from his telekinetic hold forcing them to catch themselves in mid air to avoid hitting the floor, "The annoying one."

"That doesn't really help. As far as I know they both can be pretty damn annoying." Said Ja'Keyon

A smirk tugged at the side of Julian's mouth, it was strange seeing his old friend in chibi version but also very funny, "I hear that."

"Dad, can I go with Max and Gwen to pick up Ashley?" asked Sarah innocently

Julian continued to look down at the three past selves of his friends before turning to his daughter and saying, "Sure."

She hugged him tightly and he returned it with one arm, "Just remember your Mom's coming home today so don't stay out too late."

Sarah didn't stop the hug but looked up into her father's eyes with a frown, "If that's the case then I'll be staying out extra late tonight."

Julian gave her a disapproving look and sternly said, "Sarah."

"Pfft, fine Dad I'll be back to just in time to see her leave again." She released her hold and broke free of his and descended the stairs to the group.

"You're such a kiss ass." Said Max

"And you're not?" replied Gwen

As they made their way to the door the knob rattled and the entrance came open to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair and jade eyes walk inside. The years had done nothing to diminish Laura's body and in fact seemed to enhance them with her hourglass figure, ample breasts, and not a wrinkle in sight. Her skin looked as smooth as Jaqueris remembered it.

"Wow." Said Jaqueris earning him a look from Megan, "What? You've got to admit she's hot."

"That's an understatement." Added Ja'Keyon

They seemed to forget she had super hearing as her eyes moved past her child to the three behind them. She scanned them briefly before seemingly losing interest and returning to her daughter, "Where are you going Sarah?"

Jaqueris noticed that her voice no longer held that monotone sound that made you feel like you were talking to a robot. In fact Laura seemed to have changed for the better as her posture and body language was far more relaxed and she didn't seem to be nervous with this many people around.

The room went silent as mother and daughter stared at each other unflinchingly. Everyone was probably scared that if they moved a muscle one of the two females would cut them in half.

"Hi Mom, I was leaving with Gwen and Max." her voice didn't hold the conviction it once had but seemed far more meek now that she was in the presence of her mother

Julian sighed and shook his head at the effect his wife had on their child. Whenever Sarah was around Laura she became submissive and quiet a stark contrast to her normally brash and headstrong demeanor.

Laura tried to meet her daughter's eye's but to no avail and stepped aside to allow her and her friends to leave, "Okay, just try and be back before it gets too late."

"Yes, ma'am." She said obediently and walked out the door quickly not showing the same warmth she had to her father

The others quickly followed eager to get away from the tense environment. Laura's eyes followed Megan, Jaqueris, and Ja'Keyon as they left the door, but she said nothing. She stay fixated on the door for a moment before Julian said, "You're late. By about three days."

She looked up at her husband and said, "There were complications things we couldn't account for and it extended our mission."

The way she was talking now was indistinguishable from X-23 the persona she had worked so hard for the past 17 years to separate herself from.

"There are always complications Laura. Nothing ever goes as planned. You know you missed your daughter's award ceremony she got top marks in all her classes again this semester." He stated bluntly with his arms crossed

Dropping her bag Laura held up her arms and said, "What do you want me to say Julian? My job is unpredictable I know I made a promise to be back but things didn't go as planned."

She dropped her head slightly as she realized she just repeated what he had said.

Julian let out a fake laugh and said, "That's not the only promise you can't keep I see. You're missing your wedding ring."

Laura looked at her ring finger and checked the front and back side as if that would make the ring reappear, "I must've lost it in a struggle Julian I would never…"

"I'm going to see Jaqueris later about his little trip to the past. You can come if you want or not, it's up to you." He said walking away

Laura was left standing alone in her house confused. She had become much better with understanding human reactions and interactions, but she wasn't perfect at it. Putting her hand to her face she murmured into her palm, "Stupid Laura. Just stupid."

She picked up her knapsack and began to make her way to the shower as if the hot water could wash away the problems.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" asked Ja'Keyon suddenly<p>

"Ja'Keyon, don't pry." Said Megan, "Yeah, mind your own business." Agreed Jaqueris

Sarah growled she was starting not to like the younger version of Max's dad putting him in the same loudmouth category as Max himself.

"Sarah are you alright? You haven't said anything since we left your house." Checked Gwen

"I'm fine it's just that…" she began, "That's just how Sarah and her mom communicate. It makes for an especially tense and scary moment whenever those two are in the same room and that's when they're civil to each other. I'd hate to see what would happen if they ever got angry with one another."

Sarah's face turned red and she shouted, "Would you shut up! God, I swear every time you talk it's like I die a little on the inside!"

**Boooom!**

Her outburst is temporarily overshadowed by the loud explosion and the resulting dust cloud rising into the air in the distance. The ground shakes momentarily from the force exerted making a few of them wobble in place.

"That's coming from where Ashley is." Said Gwen

"That guy is always showing off." Said Max

Confused Megan says, "I thought you said her name was Ashley?"

"It is Max is just being an asshole."

A few blocks away a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes that frames her face is dressed in the work attire of a construction worker complete with a yellow hard hat, boots, heavy work gloves, orange jumpers and a white tee that shows off her more lady parts. She is covered in dirt and grime, but doesn't seem to mind as a wide smile is plastered on her face.

Her exotic features suggest that one of her parents wasn't American.

"Ha! Did you see that Dad? In one punch I brought down that whole building!" she said excitedly

The area was littered with equipment. Bulldozers and cranes lined the area along with steel girders and incomplete frames of buildings that would be finished shortly.

With a wave of her hand the remaining dust particles are expunged by a strong wind conjured up by her. A man who looks like a pro wrestler with his large frame of muscle and strong jaw and rippling chest walked beside her his monstrous 6'8" dwarfing the girls smallish 5'5". His chest nut hair and boyish dimples are the only things that would stop you from identifying him as a bouncer.

He was dressed in similar attire to the girl and put his arm around her proudly, "Good job Ash. I wish half my workers could do as good of a job as you."

Smiling the girl said, "Half your workers aren't mutants, Dad. I don't even know why you employ them I could do all this work by myself."

She puffed out her chest like she just won a medal as her father says, "Because then a lot of people would be out of a job and in a world like this people need something to take their minds off of things. Demolition and construction being one of them."

"Santo! Ashley!" called a voice with a hint of Venezuelan in it

The two turned around to find a woman with long brown hair wearing a white top with a black dress skirt float over to them carried by the air currents. She looked quite graceful in the air and she was carrying to lunchboxes which made her appearance all the more alluring to the two.

"Hi, Mom!" called Ashley

Sophia landed her heels landing awkwardly on the uneven terrain of the construction site. Seeing how out of place her mother was Ashley said, "Mom you're such a girlie girl."

Santo came over and smiled at his child's mother, "Hi Mom, what did you bring us for lunch today?"

Sophia smiled at the bear like man, even though they were no longer together they still could talk and tease one another as easily as old friends, "Nothing special just some pasta. Just enough to keep you two full until you're done."

"Great!" said Ashley taking a bowl and then opening the top her father did the same and then showed their similarities as both held the bowls above their heads, cocked their heads backwards and then emptied the contents of the bowl down their pie holes.

"Ashley! Manners! And Santo you should know better." scolded her mother

Her daughter had inherited some of Santo's less desirable traits shown by the stray noodle and pasta sauce around her mouth which she wiped away with her dirty glove, "Oops sorry, but I was really hungry and your cooking is so good especially when you add that Venezuelan touch to it."

Santo ruffled his daughter's hair and said, "And I was just hungry. You always did make the best food Sofia."

She tried to keep a serious look on her face but the goofy faces the two were making along with the pasta sauce around Santo's mouth made her giggle. Santo and Ashley joined in at being able to make her drop her stance.

Sophia continued laughing until she peeked over her daughters shoulder to see something she was expecting. The agape expression she had on made Ashley and Santo turn around and Santo say, "Well I'll be damned."

The three children that were accompanying Max, Sarah, and Gwen made a meeting with Jaqueris urgent. Ashley noticed the new faces as well and walked over to her friends to figure out who they were.

"Told you she was a he." Whispered Max in Ja'Keyon's ear

Sarah heard him and shot him a glare that screamed bloody murder but all he did was put on an innocent look and broke eye contact with her.

"Hey, guys." She greeted her friends, "Who are you and why do you look like Gwen and Max's parents?"

Jaqueris took in the girl's rugged features and saw Max's reason for referring to her as a "he". Realizing she was waiting for an answer he began with, "Cuz we kind of are their parents."

"Don't ask us to go in detail because I'm not completely sure myself." Entered Ja'Keyon

"It really is confusing." Concurred Megan

Ashley nodded, "I'm Ashley, but call me Ash. I really don't like my first name." then turned back to her friends, "What are you guys up to?"

Gwen said, "We came to get you to see if you wanted to hang out. We decided we should show Megan and the others around."

"Sure just let me clean up and I have to go home to change." Ashley then held her hand out and all the dirt, mud, and dust left her body and clothes then gathered into a dirty ball of earth floating above her palm. She was now as clean as a whistle with not even a stain sullying her appearance. Without the extra layer of dirt on her Jaqueris saw that she was actually a very pretty girl with a mousy face and fit physique.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going with Gwen, okay?" she called to her parents

"Okay, sweetie, just be back in time for dinner. You're staying with me tonight!" she reminded and the large group of children left the construction site

Santo turned to Sofia and said, "Can I come to?"

"Sure as long as you're dropping Ashely off and leaving afterwards." Teased Sophia

Santo put on a mock hurt expression, "Why are you having company over?"

Sofia put on a smirk that neither confirmed nor denied his accusation and changed the subject with, "But before that we should go see Jaqueris about well…Jaqueris."

* * *

><p><strong>At Nova-B's Home<strong>

Megan laid her head atop his bare chest with Jaqueris' arm snaked around her. They were both lying naked in their bed covered by their thin sheets.

"Don't think this absolves you of anything." She said to him

He mentally cursed he had been hoping she would've forgotten about that by now, "Not even a little? I mean I thought I did a pretty good job."

She moved so that she was on top of him her breasts rubbing his bare skin her pink eyes staring into his brown ones, "I'm serious, Jaqueris. Even if I wanted to let this go how do you think the others are going to feel about this when you went behind their backs."

Jaqueris grabbed her waist and flipped her so that he was on top now and kissed her on the neck, "I deal with that when the time comes." He kissed her again suddenly reinvigorated and ready for another go at her especially since little James was asleep.

_Knock! Knock!_

Jaqueris stopped his advances to let out an exasperated sigh and considered not getting up to answer until Megan said, "I think now is that time."

Having no choice but to agree he got out of bed and dressed himself in a robe. He tiptoed past his son's room so as not to wake him and answered the door. Immediately his living room was flooded with old faces some angry and some sympathetic, with a noted absence of Laura, seeing as he was in his robe.

He closed the door and said, "No one told me that we were having a reunion at my house."

"Maybe because this isn't a reunion, Jaqueris." Said Cessily and her tone told him that this visit was very serious

Megan came out of the room with her own white robe and stood beside her husband, "So I take it everyone here has found out about my husband's little getaway?"

Not flinching at the betrayal Jaqueris said, "Look, I have a very good reason for this."

This time Sophia spoke, "Then please explain. Please explain how after the discussion we **all** had you still went ahead and snatched you, your brother and Megan's past selves up. I mean do you know how dangerous this is?"

"What if someone saw you and you created a paradox or something? We could be even worse off than we are now." Interjected Julian

"The fact that our children are walking around with them in the city doesn't help matters, either." Said Santo

Jaqueris was silent letting them vent out their frustrations before he said anything. He knew he could get them to see things his way, but not as they were now. The continued to talk amongst themselves seemingly forgetting who there target was and Jaqueris thought this was the most opportune time to speak.

"Listen! All of you!" Nova's sudden raise in tone managed to get their silence, "I know you feel this was a dumb move on my part, but think about the good that could come from this. If we can teach our younger selves namely my younger self to control their powers then we can avoid all of this."

They knew he was referring to the post-apocalyptic world they now lived in. Not to mention the hardships they faced before they had the safety of Neutopia to depend on.

"Oh God!" said Cessily putting her face in her hands, "What if something happens? If one of your or all of your younger selves die then that means you won't exist anymore. And if you three don't exist then that means your children won't either."

"And did you forget about what David said?" chimed in Sophia

"Yeah, remember Alleyne told us about how mucking around in the past could cause like a Butterfly Effect." Supported Santo

Jaqueris had expected one of them to use these defenses against him, but he was staunch in his decision. There was more riding on this than just their lives they had the entire world to think about.

"I've considered that, but believe me when I I'm aware of the dangers and will take all necessary precautions." he held up the number three, "Just give me three months and I'm sure I can prepare them for anything, but I need all of your support. We've been through a lot together more than an entire lifetime worth of pain and strife all I'm asking is for you all to trust me."

Everyone fell silent unsure on how to respond to him. It was true that they were all like one big family, but Jaqueris had betrayed their trust by journeying into the past and endangered them all.

"Alright I'm in, but let me handle little me. I understand how my mind worked back then." said Ja'Keyon who had been relaxing on the couch now standing beside his brother and sister in law

Rebel's cooperation seemed to sway the crowd a little. "There's no way I'm leaving my naive younger self in your hands. I'll help you, but I want to be in charge of her training as well."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Slowly but surely he was gaining their trust now that Megan and Rebel had agreed it was only a matter of time before...

"Fine, but I still don't like the idea." said Sophia

Because she agreed then Santo should, "I'm cool with it."

The last two remaining were some of the most stubborn people he had ever known when their mind was set on something, Julian and Cessily. The two old friends shared a look before Julian submitted, "Jaqueris you had better know what you're doing. Four months and then you take them back."

Cessily gave him a appalled expression, "You might have been able to make everyone else follow your crazy plan Jaqueris, but not me. You may be okay with putting your child's life in danger, but that's not something I can do."

She then walked out of the house giving Ja'Keyon a glare before shutting the door rather roughly. With her gone and everyone else in agreement with Jaqueris then the converstaion was all but over and everyone else began to make their leave.

However Ja'Keyon stayed behind.

Megan sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "Well, I think that's enough excitement for one night. I'm turning in I have a band of kindergarteners that will need my full attention tomorrow."

She then bid Ja'Keyon a silent goodnight and made her way back to bed.

Ja'Keyon stood up from the chair he was sitting in and said, "Well this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into big brother."

"Don't remind me. Did you two finish that job I gave you?"

He put on a smirk and crossed his arms, "Have we ever failed before?"

Smiling Jaqueris said, "No you haven't. Give me a chance to get dressed and we can go to him."

His brother walked away to dress in something more…professional and heard Ja'Keyon in the background saying, "Why not keep on what you have? You can scare him with your terrifying triceps."

* * *

><p>Laura watched the man squirm in the dark. Because of her enhanced senses she had no problem seeing in the dark but the man had no idea she was there.<p>

He put his head against a rock his hands and legs were bound by something much stronger than rope. It was dark inside this cave and damp. He had been trained to put up with the worst conditions, but the series of injuries he had sustained were making it difficult. He was pretty sure his arm was dislocated and he had a few broken ribs.

He licked his dried lips which had a cut running through the middle. He remembered the people responsible for the state he was in, a woman with curves to kill for had managed to decimate half of his party and the other half was killed by a black man with a bandana and an eyepatch wielding a strange sword.

_Whooosh!_

He looked around frantically trying to find the source of the noise while Laura knew exactly where it came from.

That was the same sound he heard before his party was attacked by those two assailants. He could feel the presence of three people nearby. Suddenly the cave became illuminated by a bright yellow light.

Nova-B observed the man, thanks to his night vision, he was in his thirties with reddish brown hair and a full beard. His face was covered in scratches and cuts but his deplorable condition didn't diminish the strong spirit of the man which shined through in his features. His limbs were tied together by a black smoky substance.

"How did the ambush go?" she asked

"X? Did you just use a military term as a joke? You're learning." congratulated Ja'Keyon, like her he could see in the dark because of his darkness affiliated powers

Laura ignored his childishness and turned to his brother, "It blew over better than I expected. I thought I might have to use my powers to _persuade_ everyone into agreeing with me, the only one who isn't on board is Cessily, but she'll come around, right Ja'Keyon?"

His brother nodded, "I got it. I'm just glad I didn't have to tell everyone I knew about your little trip into the past. I don't Cessily or Julian would have taken kindly to that."

The three agreed silently to this while their captive was at a loss as to what they were yammering on about.

"This is him?" asked Jaqueris

"Yes, his name is Jack Heller. He's one of the captains in the DA. And before you ask yes I only used one claw to dispatch his group." Explained Laura seeing Jaqueris about to ask her that very question

"And he was a bitch to find. We had to wait three extra days for his squad to show up where you said he'd be by the way." Reminded Ja'Keyon

Jack wiggled his arms against the restraints holding him. "Don't bother those binds won't come off unless I want them to."

Seeing his options for escape dwindling he demanded in a gruff raspy voice, "What do you want from me? Why did you kill my squad?"

Jaqueris kneeled down but didn't put a light to his face as it was more psychologically disturbing if you couldn't see the people who kidnapped you.

Ja'Keyon groaned, "This is the part where he tries and convince the guy to tell him what he wants to know." He said to Laura who didn't respond because she was in her X-23 mode.

"Information." Answered Jaqueris

"Told you."

"I know that he's planning something and you're a captain in his army so you must have access to some information."

The man's eyes twinkled he had been taught how to not divulge information and this had to be one of the softest interrogations ever, "Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's lying." informed Laura even though Jaqueris had his own form of lie detecting hers was more effective

Jaqueris rubbed the bottom of his chin showing he was contemplating something, "You can't see them but those two behind me. They are my personal task force and I tell them things that I can't to anyone else. With your men dead besides me they are the only ones that know your location. "

The man knew a threat when he heard one and narrowed his eyes, "The human body can go an amazing amount of time before it expires from starvation and with how badly you want answers I'm guessing you don't want to wait."

"I think he's got you there Jaqueris." Stated Ja'Keyon

Ignoring his brother Jaqueris said, "There is one alternative." He placed his hand on the man's forehead and said, "Are you sure you won't reconsider? I can't read minds exactly but I can understand the electrical patterns your brain uses and 'figure' out what you're thinking."

Jack smiled defiantly, "So why don't you just get the answers you need?"

Jaqueris was serious now as his lack of a smile indicated, "Because it's very painful and dangerous. I might slip up around a synapses and make you a vegetable or I could activate every pain receptor in your body. Every. Single. One. So that's why I'm giving you the option of telling me yourself I swear you'll be safe from harm if you aid me."

The man laughed, "You don't get it do you? He probably already figured out what you were gonna do and planned for it. That's how he is he knows everything you even think about doing and he beats you to the punch before you have a chance to act."

"Jaqueris, he isn't lying." stated Laura

Looking the man in the eye he tried to find a tell some kind of chink in his armor he could use to make him bend to his will. He found nothing he was completely adamant.

"Are you sure. This is what you want?" asked Jaqueris one final time

The man sat back against the rock and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure."

Seeing as he had no other choice Jaqueris put his hands on the man's head and closed his eyes to concentrate. Ja'Keyon and Laura had been a witness to many of Jaqueris' mind scans and the results were never pretty.

An ominous blue light shined at the mouth of the grotto and outside and throughout Captain Heller's screams could be heard for miles.


End file.
